Everything goes to heck in a handbasket
by wickedcompanion
Summary: Do not pass this book by, I'm warning you. The Flock, Ninja, Demigods, Big 4 (RotG & RotBTD), and Doctor are all in our world. Why? One girl. The catch? They're all real.
1. Preview

**The screen flickers and you hear a whisper**

**_"Ava White"_**

**The screen goes normal before random appear**

It was a normal day.

"Hi, I'm Avina White, most call me Ava. Welcome to DCHS."

"What do you mean 'I'm part Time Lord'?!"

"NINJA-GOOOOO!"

**The screen flickers for half a second**

"Listen Maya, Nytasha,"

"I'm not brave,"

_Ava stood face to face with Pitch Black and his allies._

"I'm not strong,"

_She kept on a brave face even though her heart was breaking._

"I'm not important,"

_Her power was the only thing that would make them invincible._

"I'm not beautiful,"

_Their mouths dropped as I entered, my arm in Kyle's._

"I'm not smart,"

_She was the only one who knew the right answer and had a valid explanation._

"I'm me."

_A girl who made an everlasting impact..._

"And I'm perfectly fine with that."

"For Narnia!"

"AVA!"

"You're weak, your past follows you like the plague, and you fear much. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"You could come with me. We could change the worlds. We can even fix your past."

"There's something special about you Ava."

"I finally found my real life, and there's no going back now."

"Ninja, there's something I have to tell you."

**The screen flicks off.**

**A/N: No flames! Hope you like this story. Bye now. **


	2. Prologue pt1

This is a story about a girl who made an everlasting impact on the world. No doubt you've heard this before, along with the _no-one-ever-knew-her_ act, but this story is different. You'll have to figure out _why_ for yourselves, though. I was apart of this story,and though I was not noticed, I've taken it upon myself to tell it so that others might know what happened and prepare themselves for the future. Now as to the story: we all read books,watch shows &amp; movies and accept them as fiction. But what if they weren't? The girl (mentioned at beginning), our most main character, figured this out when the 'fictional' worlds came into her life. And it all started when some very important people had one equally important dream . . .


	3. Prologue pt2

**Yea! Another update! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Prologue pt.2 Max P.O.V.

It had been another long day for all of us. You see, just a few hours ago we had been attacked by a fresh batch of Ari clones. That wasn't even the stressful part, as Fang and Dylan have been fighting since because Fang thinks that Dylan led them to us. We have also been flying since then and you can guess just as well as I what was gonna happen next.

"Max," Gazzy whined, "can we please find a place to land and rest?"

"No."

"Maaax," that would be Nudge, "Please, pretty please, pretty please w-"

"Nudge, rambling" groaned Iggy.

I sighed then shifted my gaze over to my right-wing man. The look he gave me seemed to say _Why don't you ask 'pretty boy'?_. I rolled my eyes and looked down. Conveniently, we were flying over a huge forest. I angled my body downwards knowing the other's would follow.

~~~~ _Le Timeskip because I'm lazy_~~~~

Fang took first watch and I had fourth, so I had sometime to sleep. Just as I closed my eyes, I went into a really weird dream.

_**I can't see; where ever I am, it's too darn bright for my taste. My eyes finally adjusted and in front of me I saw a boy with shaggy black hair, sea-green eyes, an orange t-shirt, jeans and **_**_sneakers (A/N:Percy)._**_**To my left was another boy with shaggy blonde hair who seemed to have a thing for green and gold (A/N: Lloyd). To my right was a man with a tweed jacket, white shirt, suspenders, black pants and shoes, crazy hair, and a friggin' bowtie (A/N: if you couldn't guess, 11th Doctor). In between orange and greenie was a boy with a blue hoodie, brown sweat pant-thingies, and white spiky hair. Something like the Voice started speaking.**_

_**"ONE IS LOST WHO MUST BE FOUND,**_

**_HURRY UP AND LOOK AROUND._**

**_TO ANOTHER WORLD MUST YOU GO_**

**_WHERE YOU ARE BOOKS, MOVIES, OR T.V. SHOWS"_**

**_"How do we get there or even find this person" orange boy asked_**

**_"YOU SHALL BE THERE WHEN YOU WAKE,_**

**_FIND THE OTHERS HERE AND THE ONE TO FIX FATE"_**

**_I looked all around to remember everyone's faces, and then a bright light shined before the last words were said:_**

**_"BE ON YOUR WAY, THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME_**

**_'ERE THE WORLD ENDS IN FIREY PARADIGM."_**

I awoke with a start to see the worried faces of my flock looking at me.

"Pack up, we need to get moving."

"Uuhhhh, Max?"

"Yes Nudge?"

"1: Where are we going, 2: We aren't where we were last night."

"I don't know and I've noticed."

_Try the nearest library first, _said the Voice._ Why not? _I thought.

"We're gonna check the nearest library, see if we can't get a hook on where we are, got it?"

I got various levels of 'yes'. _And now, _I thought, _let the games begin._


	4. Sorry!

**A/N:**

**Heeeyyyy, guys! So, I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I just wanted to let you guys know... I'm taking this story off ...**

**DON'T WORRY, THOUGH!**

**It's just being moved to wattpad, where I am under the same username as here, and I will still be on here to update Ninja Hybrids as soon as get that book back.**

**So, yeah.**

**Bye, ya'll. See you in Ninja Hybrids.**

**-Author-chan**


End file.
